Cold as Ice
by XxX-Beautiful-Goodbye-XxX
Summary: When two people cold as ice are meant for each other, things aren't going to be easy. Can they end up changing each other, for the better. And melt their cold as ice exterior. Or will they always be cold as ice. Full Summery inside. Many of the Daybreakers will make an appearance. Jez, Rashel and Thierry the most.
1. Prologue

_Okay so I am currently writing another Night World fanfic. I'm currently editing it before I continue to write it, I read through it and notice way to many mistakes. Well I'm still on the fence about the title, so it might change._

_Title: Cold as Ice_

_People who will for sure be involved in this story. Ash, Quinn, Rashel, Hannah, Thierry, Jez, Keller, Galen, Delos and Morgead. And maybe more, I'm not quite sure yet._

_Full Summery:_

_Destiny just moved in with her aunt, after her parents were murdered. That one night changed her forever. Destiny is now cold, broken, and ruthless. When she learns why her parents were killed, and who did. She is out for revenge, and she is willing to hurt whoever gets in her way. Destiny is a hybrid, half human, half vampire. One night she almost kills Hannah, which changes everything. Now one of Circle Daybreak's finest. But she still is out for revenge. And just as cold. Levi Redfern, Hunters right hand man. Levi is cold, and ruthless. Being the only one Hunter trusts, after Quinn turned his back on him and the Night World. He is sent out to find and take of the final Wild Power. Things take an interesting turn when he learns that the very girl is his soulmate. When two people cold as ice are meant for each other, things aren't going to be easy. Can they end up changing each other, for the better. And melt their cold as ice exterior. Or will they always be cold as ice._

_Disclaimer: I don not own the Night World, its the amazing L.J Smith's creation. I am extremely jealous. I do own my Oc's and most of the plot. (I don't own the soulmate idea and the stuff about wild powers. To be clear.)_

_Enjoy, I hope you like._

**-9-9- Three Years Ago -9-9-**

**Destiny's P.O.V**

"Mom, I can't believe I'm almost done with freshman year!" I exclaimed.

"Neither can I. You have grown up so much." She gushed the biggest smile on her face.

She brought her hand up and moved a piece of my hair behind my ear. Her honey eyes, looking strait at mine. Our eye color, that's the only thing I have of my mom's features. I have my dad's unruly curly, copper hair. His defined cheekbones and plump pink lips. And even height. I was about a head taller than my mom. And only a head shorter than my dad. I wasn't going to lie I was beautiful.

"Honey we need to go, now." My dad said as he walked in the door.

He gave mom a look, and her expression hardened. A single tear fell down her face. She gave my dad a hug and a kiss. She than did the same for me. As well as my dad, did for me.

"Destiny get in the closet. Don't come out." He said.

I never seen him look so serious. So I did as he told. Giving them each one last hug. I didn't understand what was going on, and I was terrified. I sat down in the closet. I could see out in the living room threw a hole in the doorknob, where a screw was missing. Two men, beautiful in every way, stood facing my parents.

"You broke the law, you have to pay." One of the men said.

The man had short brown hair. And blazing green eyes. The other man had red hair, the color of blood. I couldn't see his face, his back was to me.

"Hunter, listen..." My dad started.

Then everything went down from there. My dad's neck was in the red heads hands and he was hoisted in the air. I was guessing he was Hunter. Mom screamed, and she too was hoisted in the air by her throat, by the brown haired guy. I watched as Hunter snapped my dad's neck. I was surprised I didn't scream or whimper. But I guess I knew it would cause me the same fate. My mom was killed in the same fashion. Then the two men left, changing my life forever.

I don't really remember what happened next. Some how the police were involved. And I was sent to live with my mom's sister.

**-9-9- A year later -9-9-**

"The Night World?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah, it's run by Hunter Redfern." The girl said.

"Go on." I snapped.

"It's a place. No, it's all around you. A secret society of witches, vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters." She explained.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" I snapped at her again.

"Become a hunter. I seen the story about your parent on the news. It was done by vampires, don't you want revenge?" She asked.

"Hell yeah!" I said dryly. "Show me the way, ole wise one."

"Follow me." The girl said.

And yet again my life was changed.

But not as much as it did that night. I was hunting with a fellow hunter. She went a head of me. She wanted to show the world she could out hunt me. The Dark Angel. The name was given to me. I wasn't the cat, who disappeared on day. I left no mark. But the way I kill the bloodsuckers is unique. I stake them, then I snap their necks. In honor of my family. I walked forward, following her footsteps. When I got to her he was drinking from her. The bloodsucker than snapped his head towards me as I cleared my throat. He ripped a chunk of skin from her throat. Blood started to pour from her wound. I smelt it first. It smell was intoxicating, I wanted more. I hadn't even noticed I stepped forward until I bumped into the bloodsucker. That's when I felt them, poking my lips. My throat felt dry, I never truly felt desire until then.

People from the night world killed my family, I've known that for awhile. But I never had a reason until now. My dad broke Night World law. He fell in love with a human. Than my mother gave birth to me, a hybrid.

I became a monster that night as well. I moved from state to state, killing human after human.

I was in Vegas, that night. I was hungry I hadn't fed yet that day. I was getting better control on the blood lust. I was looking...Hunting for the right prey. The blond, was alone, it was late. I stalked her, always keeping her in sight, but never entering hers. When she turned down a deserted street, I attacked. I pushed her against a fence. I was just about to bite down on her neck, when I was thrown off of her. Thierry Descourdres, lord of The Night World, stood before me. Looking extremely pissed.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to play around. I haven't fed all day, let me feed." I said.

"Your not going to feed off of her." Thierry said.

"I need to feed. Then again..." I trailed off.

A girl with red hair, the color of blood, stepped up from the shadows. She was a Redfern, her hair gave her away.

"Thierry, she is a hybrid." The girl spoke.

I froze, how did she know? Was it obvious?

"Jez, I am pretty sure she isn't a hybrid." Thierry said.

"I was suspicious when I seen her late yesterday night. I thought she might be working with Hunter. So I have been following her around sense, she hasn't feed. A normal Vampire would be going crazy to feed right now." She explained.

"I would never work for Hunter." I growled.

"I doubt she is a hybrid Jez." The girl spoke.

"Hannah, I'm a hybrid remember. I would know." She said.

"Why does it matter? God damn, stop bickering." I snapped.

"What's your name?" Jez asked.

"Jez, she isn't a hybrid drop it." Thierry said.

"Didn't you listen to me, stop bickering! God damn! If it stops you from bickering, I am a hybrid." I said coldly.

"Whats your name?" Thierry demanded.

"Destiny Blake." I said dryly.

"Destiny, you aren't safe. Hunter kills people like us." Jez said.

"You are obviously a Redfern, why in the hell would you help me?" I demanded.

"Because I work for Circle Daybreak." She said.

I knew what she was talking about. After I learned I was a hybrid. I decided that I wouldn't choose a side.

"If it involves killing Hunter Redfern, I'll join." I said.

"Why, do you want him dead, so much." The girl named Hannah asked.

"He killed my parents, I want revenge." I said coldly.

"Then come on." Thierry said.

Any yet again my life was changes drastically.

_Well that's the first chapter. The next will be up soon. It will be from Levi's P.O.V. Anyway how was it? Review please. Thanks for reading. P.s Review please..._

_-XxXBeautiful-GoodbyeXxX_


	2. Chapter 1

_So_ here_ is the second chapter. I chose the town, because I just love that soulmate couple and had to feature them in it. You understand this when you read the chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the night world._

**-9-9- Current Time -9-9-**

**Levi's P.O.V**

"Levi, I need your help." Hunter said.

"Go on." I pressed.

Hunter is likea dad to me. And I am his right hand man. Ever sense Quinn left with that human girl, months ago.

"I need you to go to school." Hunter said. "And get close to someone.

"Who and Why/" I demanded.

"THe girls name is Destiny. She is a Wild Power, but she doesn't know it. Neither does Circle thinks, as Circle daybreak thinks, the Wild Power goes to this school. I've known this girl for awhile." Hunter mused.

"Okay then." i said. "I want more information."

"She is a child of someone I killed. She also happens to be huan." Hunter said.

"When you say close, do you mean for me to make her fall in love with me?" I asked, amused.

"Yes, be careful though, she works with Daybreak." Hunter said. "She is also out to kill me."

"What are you talking about Destiny Blake?" I asked.

'Yea, I killed her parents three years ago." Hunter said, proud of himself.

"She isn't human." I said.

"What do you mean, she isn't human?" Hunter demanded.

"She is a vampire, hell maybe even a hybrid." I explained.

"Hoe do you know this?" Hunter asked.

"She is one of the reason so many of your workers are dead."I explained.

"Is she the vampire that cleared out one of my enclaves?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How do you know so much.

"I wanted her dead, so I did some research." I said.

"Well I want her brought to me alive, so I can kill her." Hunter said.

"Where is this school?" I asked.

"Baire Creek." Hunter replied.

"With Ash's sister." I asked.

"Yes, its a small town, easy to control what goes on around there." Hunter said.

"Great." I muttered.

**-9-9- Still Current time -9-9-**

**Destiny's P.O.V**

"School, Thierry you're crazy." I exclaimed.

"We believe that the wild Power is a student, at this school." Thierry explained.

"Fine, I'll go but I am not being a damn cheerleader like last time." I said.

"You have to be nice." Thierry said. "It's a small town."

"Okay then, but I'll be extra rude until then." I muttered.

"Ash will be going with you." Thierry said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you are going to Baire Creek." Thierry said.

**-9-9- Awhile Later -9-9-**

"So, you got a mission." Rashel said.

"Tell us about it." Jez demanded.

There are very few people I'm nice to. Jez and Rashel are those people.

"I'm going to go find the Wild Power. and Ash is going with me." I answered there unspoken question.

"Why Ash?" Rashel asked.

"I'm going to Baire Creek." I said.

"Does Ash know?" Jez asked.

"No, I have to tell him. He's only going because of his soulmate. I'm doing this alone. I hate that I can't have my team with me." I told them.

"Well you need to tell him. So he can tell his sisters." Rashel said.

"You are staying with them right?" Jez asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go find Ash. See you later." I said.

**-9-9- Twenty Minutes Later -9-9-**

"Ash, where are you?" I called into the TV room.

"He is in his room." Poppy said.

"Why do you need Ash?" James asked.

"None of your business." I snapped.

"Why/" James asked again.

"I have a job to do. I'm going to Baire Creek." I said.

"That explains everything." James said.

I slowly walked up to Ash's room. I opened his door, he was on the phone.

"It's not nice to walk in someones room without being invited." Ash said.

"Ash I have news." I said.

I'm trying to talk to Mary-Lynnette." He snapped.

"Well I have to go find a Wild Power. And I'll be going to Baire Creek. So if you want me to bring you, tell your sisters we are coming." I said.

"Okay, are you going to leave Destiny?" Ash asked.

"Not until you tell your sisters." I said.

"Mare, are you at my sisters?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mary-Lynnette said.

"I need to talk to one of them." Ash said.

"Okay, hold on." She said.

"Jade come her." Mary-Lynnette said. "Ash needs to talk to one of you."

"What do you want Ash." Jade said.

"Well Destiny and I are going to Baire Creek." Ash said.

"Okay?" Jade asked.

"I'm going, to see Mare. Destiny is going, to find a Wild Power." Ash answered her unspoken question. "Can you clean out two rooms."

"Fine." She said.

"Thanks Ash, be ready in the morning." I said and turned to leave.

"It's not nice to listen to other peoples conversations." Ash said.

"Well, I'm not nice Ash." I said and left.

**-9-9- the next day -9-9-**

"Rashel, make sure..." I started to say.

"No one goes into your room." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"See you when you get back." Jez said.

"Bye." Rashel said.

"Bye." I replied.

Ash and I left. The Daybreakers waving behind us. We got in my car.

"Call your sisters and tell them we are leaving." I said.

"Okay. "Ash said.

I drove to the airport, Thierry thought it would be better to ride a normal plane. So we wouldn't bring ourselves unwanted attention. The car ride went smoothly. I just hoped, the flight would go as smooth.

"Ash tell me you aren't going for the blonde." I said.

"I can't, because I would be lying." Ash said.

"Fine, I'll take the red head." I said.

I stood up, and acted like I was going to the bathroom. Telepathically making the girl follow. When she knocked on the door, I let her enter. I grabbed her after making her relax completely. I sank my canines into her flesh. I drank enough and let her go. I made her forget and went back to my seat. I sat down, Ash soon followed. Only three more hours of this damn flight.

**-9-9- Three hours Later -9-9-**

"Are they picking us up?" I asked.

"Yeah Mare don't know though. So let me walk in the house first." He said.

"Go ahead, I might just go hunting." i said.

"For a hybrid, you sure drink a lot of blood." Ash said.

"For a vampire, you sure act human. Even more than a human does." I said. "You are way too soft."

"Yeah, and you're a bitch." Ash said.

"Thank god, we didn't make you wait too long, did we?" a girl asked.

"No, Kestrel." Ash said. "Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, this is Destiny."

"Hi." The youngest looking one said.

"Hello, lets go I want to hunt." i said.

"Okay then, Thierry did say you had to be nice." Ash said.

"To the humans." I pointed out.

"You are part human." Ash said. "So why do you call them humans?"

"Because I use my vampire powers. Making them human." I explained.

"Jez don't call them humans." Ash argued.

"Jez don't use her powers." I said.

"Are you going to argue all day, or are you going to get in the car." One of the girls said.

"We are going Rowan." Ash said.

We got into thier cr. The drive was pretty uneventful. Ash's sisters kept saying how happy Mary-Lynnette was going to be. I wanted to puke. Stupid soulmate principle.

"Hey! Just wait until you get a soulmate." Ash said.

"Did I project that?" i asked.

"For a strong telepath, you suck at it." Ash said.

"Shut up before I hurt you." I said.

"Someone isn't being too nice." Ash said.

"Will you two stop. God damn, if I have to live with this the whole time Destiny is here. I will stake myself. One of the girls said.

I believe it was kestrel.

"I can do it for you." I said.

"Sorry Kestrel. oh, don't talk about staking, Destiny used to be a vampire hunter. Than she learned she wasn't human. She was a vampire, human hybrid." Ash said.

"Well thank you Ash, for telling them my life story. You forgot that Hunter Redfern killed my family." I spat.

"Guys, will you please stop arguing." Jade said.

After awhile I said, "Sorry girls."

"It's okay, we are here." Kestrel said.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." I said.

"No problem." Rowan said.

"We really don't mind." Jade said.

I got out of the car when it was parked. Ash got out and headed for the door. I grabbed my suitcase, and set it by the car. I followed his sisters into the woods by their house. I found the deer quickly, I drank enough of it's blood, but not enough to kill it. I walked back towards the house. I grabbed my suitcase, and Ash's and walked inside. His sisters where sitting on the couch. I noticed Ash wasn't there. But a human girl was.

_"Where is Ash?" I asked Kestrel telepathically._

_"Hunting, he decided to do that first." She said._

_"Okay." I said._

"Hi, I'm Mary-Lynnette." The human girl said. "But call me Mare."

"Okay." I said.

"Ignore her. She isn't very friendly." Ash said walking in the door.

Mary-Lynnette ran towards him. She was in his arms, hugging him. Then they were kissing. I cleared my throat.

"Destiny, I know you don't have a soulmate, but will you let me enjoy mine." Ash said.

"All this happiness is sicking, can someone show me to my room?" I asked.

"Its the last door on the right side of the hallway." Rowan said."

"Thanks." I said.

I walked up the stairs and put my stuff in my room. I walked back down stairs. I sat on the couch, ignoring the happy couple. Another human was here now. He was looking at Ash in shock.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Destiny! Stop being so rude." Ash exclaimed.

"I'm sorry it in my blood." I snapped. "I'm not a nice person."

"I'm Mary-Lynnette's brother. My name is Mark. Jade's soulmate." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

I sat watching the TV for a minute.

"Is there any food here?" I asked.

"I thought vampires don't eat food." Mark said.

"We eat food." I said. "But I'm not a normal vampire."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"I'm a hybrid." I said.

"A what?" Mark asked.

"I am half human." I said.

"Okay. there isn't food here." Mark said.

"We'll be going home to eat soon. Would you like to join us?" Mary-Lynnette said.

"Thank you." I said.

At least that was something to look forward to. Because i wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

_Okay, that is the end of the chapter. It was more of a filler than anything. What do you think, review. Thanks for reading. P.s REVIEW!_

_- XxXBeautiful-GoodbyeXxX_


End file.
